


A day in the life of Korekiyo Shingucci

by usuohi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Crack, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: Korekiyo's typical lifesave him





	A day in the life of Korekiyo Shingucci

**Author's Note:**

> these arent stories for fun these are cries for help

Korekiyo woke up to find Himiko taped to his cielling.

"Why?" He ask

"Nyehhhhhhh, , , , its m agic." Himoko said with her eyes closed

Korekiyo got up and left the room and went downstairs for breakfast.  
Kirumi was cookin in the kitchen listening to Starships by Nicki Minaj.  
A classic.  
Everyone was sitting down like normal citizens but Tenko was having a fucking meltdown bc she couldnt find Himiko.  
Kork sat by Gonta-kun bc he had a crush on him and also wanted to examine him.  
intense uwu  
kirumi was dropping it like it was hot as she delivered the plates of pancakes  
she made gonta's bug shaped because gonta deserves everything he wants  
gonta Yelleth, "gonta can no eat these, bc they look like gonta's bug friends"  
fucking moron  
kirumi threw the plates down sobbing, "I DID ALL THAT WORK FOR NOTHING!?!??!?/?!?!?"

"gonta sorry ;(" he say and kirumi kicked him in the face with her timbs, killing him instantly.  
Everyone screemed  
A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!!

Kork couldnt handle it, his true love was dead. For the second time.  
He choked Kirumi and cooked her body making Kirumi Tofu

A BODY HAS BEEN D I S C OV ER ED x2

Kork will be executed

"shit" kork said


End file.
